Learn To Be Still
by PrincessLeah80
Summary: Hermione and Draco are set as Heads for their retake of Seventh Year. Follow as they strike up a friendship, something more, and then...break up? Will they let their chance at love happen, or will the past be too much to overcome? Dramione, 7th Year, PLEASE review
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was not one to feel pessimistic. True, she had her doubts every now and again, but never felt like an entire school year could end up a disaster.

Until now.

As she sat in Professor McGonagall's office next to Draco Malfoy, she was positive that fate had forsaken her and there was no redemption from a year of misery. And yet, some optimism must have remained within her, as she spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Professor, making US be Heads together is just...just...it won't work!"

McGonagall sighed. "Miss Granger, I've put a lot of thought into this and I am certain that I have made the right choice. Not only are you two the most qualified for the positions and the top of your class respectively, but this partnership between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is sure to promote house unity. Now you of all people have seen how torn and scarred the wizarding world is from the war that ended mere months ago. Surely you can also see how the most effective way to heal the hurts of wizarding society is to show the younger generation that unity is the only possible way of moving forward from the ridiculous ideals of Voldemort and the Death Eaters!" At this, McGonagall took a glance at Draco Malfoy, as if uncertain as to how he would react to such abuse vaguely directed towards him and his past, but the blonde merely stayed quietly staring at the woman's desk, as he had since her announcement of her plan for the two students.

Hermione sat with her mouth half open in disbelief at the woman's insistence of this plan. She just couldn't possibly see how she could cooperate with an ex-Death Eater and childhood enemy for an entire year. While she had forgiven him enough to testify for him on the day of his trial for his war crimes, she wasn't quite sure how she could stomach having to closely interact with him on a daily basis. She jolted out of her thoughts and snapped her mouth closed as she realized McGonagall had questioned how the ex-Death Eater himself viewed the plan, and turned to see his reaction.

Draco glanced at the Headmistress, then back at her desk. "I...well, I have no problem with your plan to promote unity between the houses and try and help the students get past their trauma. But I do have to ask, am I the right Slytherin for the job? I mean, my family and I are associated with the worst things and people might react badly..." He trailed off, head sinking lower as he refused to meet anyone's eyes. Hermione was shocked. Where was the Draco Malfoy who sneered and expressed his opinions with an arrogant overconfidence? Where was the enemy she had known for so long?

McGonagall gave him a calculating look. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you are the right Slytherin. I promise you, as well, that any wrongful abuse shown towards you or your fellow Slytherins will be punished as seen fit. I wish to convey to the students of Hogwarts that wholehearted repentance will be be met with an appropriate acceptance." She gave him a small, kind smile as he looked gratefully back at her, a weight seemingly lifted off his shoulders. "Now," she continued, straightening a bit in her chair, "can I count on my two best students to lead Hogwarts into a new era of peace and acceptance?" She eyed Hermione carefully, and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco nod once, then turn to observe her with intense interest.

Hermione took a slow, deep breath before nodding quickly. "Yes, professor, you can."

*  
AN: So this my first multi-chapter Dramione fic attempt! Please review if you like it and would like me to continue, and any criticism is accepted. I know it's a short chapter. I plan for the rest to be longer.

~PrincessLeah80


	2. Chapter 2

Draco wandered out of the Headmistress' office, not exactly having a destination. He no longer had a home, as Malfoy Manor and all of his belongings had been seized months ago by the Ministry, so by the grace of McGonagall he was being housed at Hogwarts over the summer. She had surprised him by approaching him mere minutes after his Wizengamot had released him, with a soft touch to the shoulder and a brisk "Come with me, Mr. Malfoy, and we'll get you something to eat." In a daze, he had followed her, apparating alongside her to the gates of Hogwarts, where she had taken him to the kitchens, watched as he ate his first hot meal for the first time in weeks (Azkaban wasn't big on quality food), and had promptly shown him to a small classroom near the library that she had converted into a room. He never questioned her motives or his fate, though he did question the wisdom of returning to the scene of so many of his sins.

So Malfoy had passed the summer with McGonagall and the few Professors that resided at Hogwarts permanently, assisting in the restoration of the castle. When she had called him in for the meeting the week before classes resumed, he figured it was his dismissal from the school. He had seen the summer as atonement for his wrongs, and never imagined that he would ever be seen a worthy to re-enter Hogwarts as a student. But Hermione Granger had been there as well, so he was just a clueless as the girl as to why they has been summoned.

When Draco had been told he was chosen for Head Boy, he was confused. He wasn't a good fit for it in his head. He was a Slytherin and ex-Death Eater in a time when they were being hunted like animals, he was absolutely traumatized by the war, and by self-diagnosis severely depressed. But it was a shot at redemption, and he figured if it was in front of him then he should take it. He had a lot of changing to do, and had to prove that he was honestly and truly sorry for his role the past few years. This was a chance.

Fast, light footsteps could be heard coming his way from McGonagall's office. As he turned, Hermione came around the corner, breathless and with an obviously guarded expression. "There you are," she said as she slowed down. "Listen, I'd like to have a word with you."

He paused before nodding for her to continue. She bit her lip. "Look, I admit, I don't quite like this idea of us being Heads together. But McGonagall is determined. So I think we need to call a truce and try to be civil with each other this year. It'll make things easier. What do you say?" Hermione held out her hand and held her breath until Malfoy took it and shook his assent.

"You're right," he said softly. "But just so you know, I wouldn't have dared be uncivilized toward you." He backed away and started to walk towards his room.

"Malfoy!" He looked back to see Hermione with her eyes slightly narrowed. "Don't think for one second this means I've completely forgiven you. I'm not your friend."

A ghost of a smirk crossed his face, annoying Hermione as he said "I know. And I'm not yours."

* * *

Harry looked up as Hermione walked into the Burrow in a huff. "Hey!" He frowned as she began to pace the living room. "So what's McGonagall want?...not that it seems it was anything good..."

Hermione laughed and ran her hands through her hair. "You won't believe me. But here it goes." She bit her lip before looking him in the eye. "She wants me to be Head Girl-"

"We'll that's great!"

"-with Draco Malfoy."

Harry turned to stone. "Er...come again?"

"Malfoy!"

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure it was McGonagall you were talking to and not some imposter?"

Hermione laughed and began pacing frantically again. "No, it was her all right. I mean, does she really think I can get along with MALFOY?! He's been nothing but a git to everyone since day one! And sure, she has good reasons like house unity and all that, but I don't think she realizes how much EVERYONE hates Malfoy- how much I hate Malfoy! And the weirdest part was Malfoy was there! Acting totally strange and-"

"Wait, the ferret was there?!"

"Yes! And I'm not sure but I think he's trying to pull some kind of pity act because he was all quiet and spouting all sorts of ridiculous nonsense about how he's not right for Head Boy and not worthy, which I totally agree with. But McGonagall INSISTED he was the right choice. I don't know, Harry. I don't trust him. And I know I told him we had a truce but I doubt that will last long, or if I can even trust a truce with him." Hermione finally collapsed onto a couch, exhausted.

Harry laughed. "Well of course you can't trust Malfoy. It's Malfoy."

Hermione bit her lip and stared out the window. "What am I going to do?"

Harry walked over and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be civil to Malfoy, if only to keep the higher road, until he screws up, which he will. You're going to go along with McGonagall until something happens that can get Malfoy demoted, which hopefully shouldn't take long. And in the meantime you can hide out in the Gryffindor common room. Malfoy is a git, and soon McGonagall won't be able to ignore that."

Hermione laughed. "You're right. Malfoy isn't right for the job and we all know it. It's only a matter of time before his pureblood supremacy gets the best of him and he ruins his pity act." Hermione stood, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Now," she said with a grimace, "to tell Ron about all of this."

"Tell me about what?" Harry and Hermione looked up to see a wary Ron walk into the room, then looked at each other.

"Well...," started Hermione, hesitant to continue.

"Malfoy is Heads with Hermione," blurted out Harry, with a look towards Hermione that clearly expressed 'might as well get this over with'.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Hey everybody! So, once again, I'd really like to gets some reviews on this! It's my first multi-chapter fic, and honestly I have no idea how I feel about it. I need feedback!

~PrincessLeah80


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione jumped at Ron's outburst. "Ron, it's ok-"

"What the bloody hell is McGonagall thinking?! That stupid Death Eater git has NO PLACE in HOGWARTS!" Ron's face was now a bright red as he paced around the living room.

Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulders and tried to sit the redhead down, but he merely brushed him off. "C'mon, mate just sit down. It's not gonna be that bad, the ferret already agreed to be civil with Hermione."

Ron stopped and looked at Harry with disbelief. "No." He turned to Hermione "I-I won't let this happen, Hermione, you can't live with stupid Malfoy! You won't-"

Hermione stood nose-to-nose with Ron. "I won't?!" She screeched, causing both boys to wince. "Ronald Weasley, the last I checked I was perfectly capable of making my own decisions, and you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do! Now, I may not like the prospect of working and living with Malfoy, but I refuse to let something so trivial as your rivalry with Malfoy threaten my position as Head Girl! So you will stay out of this and will not interfere on my behalf unless I ask! Is that clear?"

Ron had the decency to look sheepish. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. I just hate the idea of you being forced to deal with Malfoy..."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Regardless, Ronald, I don't want to hear another word from you about Malfoy or my having to deal with him. If I need help I will ASK for it myself!" She stormed off towards the stairs, leaving Harry and Ron shaken by her temper in the living room.

"I don't care how many times Hermione has yelled at us," Harry said quietly, "That never gets less scary." Ron nodded in agreement, looking at the stairs where Hermione had disappeared.

"You're telling me..."

* * *

Ginny jumped as Hermione stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. "Ugh!" The brunette let herself fall onto Ginny's bed, who frowned at the disturbance of her manicure.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"It's your bloody brother again!"

"I should've known," Ginny mumbled.

"It's just, well, he's the one who said that us being together was a mistake, and said we were better off as friends. But he keeps doing this overprotective act, worrying about me and whatnot. I know friends do that sometimes, but I can't handle it from him."

Ginny sighed. She'd heard this same rant all summer, ever since Ron and Hermione had mutually agreed to remain friends after their heat-of-the-moment kiss. Unfortunately for the two, they had difficulty determining and agreeing on the boundaries of their friendship. "So what did he freak out over now?"

Hermione groaned. "Malfoy has been named Head Boy, and I'm Head Girl."

Ginny's eyes widened and she almost dropped her nail polish. "What?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?! That news is WAY bigger than Ron blowing his top again!"

Hermione rolled over to face her friend. "Yes, Malfoy is Head Boy. Although to be perfectly honest, I don't think I'm too worried about it. He seemed really quiet when we met with McGonagall. I think I can handle him, at least until he screws up and gets dismissed from being Head Boy." She grinned at the idea.

"You really think he hasn't changed? I mean, for McGonagall to trust him enough for this, I don't know, maybe he's actually trying to straighten up." Ginny cast a drying charm on her nails before picking up a copy of Witches & Wands, the go-to magazine for all things gossip and fashion.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know. I can't really bring myself to believe that Malfoy could ever change, but I feel a little hypocritical. I mean, I did testify for him to save his arse from Azkaban, so I guess I of all people should give him a chance. But...he was such a git for so many years! McGonagall is almost asking the impossible!"

"Well," said Ginny with a smirk as she turned a page, "at least you get to look at this eye-candy all year." She held up the magazine to show Hermione a picture of a very serious and brooding looking Malfoy walking out of his Wizengamot months back, with the blazing caption 'Where Is He Now?'

"Oh, please, Gin, not only is that just ridiculous, but he is definitely not my type."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I forgot, your type is gangly and reheaded." Hermione glared as Ginny continued. "All I'm saying is you can't deny Malfoy is kind of cute." The girls stared each other down before Hermione giggled.

"I guess I can't deny that." Ginny laughed. "Now," said Hermione, "I think it's my turn for a manicure." She quickly pounced on the nail polishes, hoping to finally relax after the day.

* * *

AN: So do y'all like it? I know, it was a short chapter... If you do (or don't) please review! Any feedback would be great, and I'll be updating again soon!

~PrincessLeah80


	4. Chapter 4

The steam was thick on Platform 9 3/4 as the Hogwarts Express waited for all of the students to board. As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny passed through the entrance, with Arthur and Molly Weasley in tow, they instantly felt the change in atmosphere from the previous years.

"There's...nowhere near as many people here as there should be," Harry mumbled as he scanned the thin crowd.

Ginny took his hand quietly and squeezed it comfortingly. "I heard my parents talking about it. Apparently a lot of families just aren't ready to send their kids back."

Hermione frowned. 'No wonder McGonagall was ok with me and Malfoy being Heads instead of an incoming Seventh Year. There's hardly anyone left, anyway.' She glanced at Ginny while managing to put on a hopeful smile. "Well, maybe most of the parents will change their mind by Christmas or Halloween even!" Harry gave her a small smile.

"C'mon, guys, let's find a compartment." Ron started to push his cart forward.

"Where do you think you're going, Ronald?! Without even a goodbye to your mother!" He turned sheepishly to face Molly, who quickly pulled her youngest son into a tight hug. She then turned to each teen in turn, ending with a long hug for Harry. She backed up to allow Arthur to embrace them all, and cleared her throat. "Now, I want you four to write us as much as you can. I know you will be busy with NEWTs and all, but you can find some time. And make sure to be careful and if I hear from Minerva that any of you are causing trouble-" she choked as her eyes filled with tears. Hermione had to look away before she began to cry herself. After the war, Molly had become extra affectionate. Hermione thought it was her way of grieving. She noticed Harry and Ron in similar emotional states, while Ginny just gazed sadly at her mother, as if unsure what to do.

Arthur stepped behind Molly and placed his hands on her shoulders lovingly. "We love you all, kids. Now, you best be heading off! We'll see you come Christmas." The four nodded and waved their goodbyes as they headed towards the train.

As they entered the train, Harry laughed. "Well, it looks like we won't have any trouble finding a compartment, there's empty ones all around." He glanced at Hermione. "Are you sitting with us?"

Hermione shrugged. "McGonagall never mentioned a meeting on the train, so I guess I'm free until someone says otherwise."

Ginny looked around before easing her way into the empty compartment. "Speaking of, I haven't seen Malfoy at all yet."

"Maybe he changed his mind. The ferret isn't dumb, he must have realized by now that being a Slytherin head right now is a horrible idea." Ron put his feet up on the seat across from him and smirked in satisfaction.

Hermione shrugged and pulled a book out of her beaded bag. "I doubt it, but I wouldn't mind if it was true." She looked up as the compartment door slid open. "Neville!" She grinned as Neville peeked into the compartment.

"Any room for us?" He opened the door wider to reveal Luna standing behind him.

"Of course!" said Ginny, unceremoniously pushing Ron's feet off the seat next to her. "Luna, I've missed you so much!"

Luna smiled serenely at the redhead. "So what was everyone talking about? It was a pretty serious topic, I don't see one Wrackspurt in here."

Harry laughed. "We were wondering if Draco Malfoy is going to be Head Boy still, or if he decided to not return to Hogwarts."

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Hm. I think he'd make a great Head Boy. I hope everyone's prejudices and grudges don't scare him away. After all, the Slytherins who were actually dangerous have all already been sent to Azkaban."

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious that Luna hadn't lost her ability to always say the one thing that rendered everyone speechless.

"So." said Neville after an awkward pause, "how has everyone been?"

* * *

As everyone filed into the Great Hall for the feast, Hermione took the time to look around. She was pleased to see that Hogwarts had been restored to its former glory, and noticed that the Headmistress had wisely hung only banners with all four of the Hogwarts Houses represented, instead of emphasizing the division between the students. As she looked to the head table to get a look at the Professors, she gasped in surprise. In place of the window that had previously been at the end of the Hall, there was a giant gold Hogwarts crest, surrounded by a black marble wall. As she looked closely, she could see golden names engraved into the wall, randomly scattered with no order to them. She smiled a she realized that it was a war memorial. She had hoped there would be a remembrance of some sort incorporated into the restoration of Hogwarts, and this seemed like a beautiful way to do it.

"Hermione, look." She turned to where Harry was gesturing, and saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, closest to the head table. She frowned.

"Where did he come from? I didn't see him coming off the train."

Harry shrugged. "He just came in after everyone else."

As the First Years entered to be Sorted, Hermione grimaced to see there were far fewer than normal. However, the Sorting was a happy affair, and it was not lost on everyone that a new incoming class was something to celebrate. The cheers were louder from the Houses when they gained a student, and the feast rapidly filled the Hall with talking and laughter. Hermione noticed, however, that the Slytherin house lacked many of the older students, and there were only three Seventh Years: Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. She also noticed that while the three were engaged in polite conversation, Malfoy was more often than not sitting quietly, merely listening to the other two.

With two loud claps, McGonagall shifted the attention of the hall quickly. "Welcome back, and welcome to the new First Years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She smiled at the applause before continuing. "Now, as you can see, behind me is a significant change to the hall. There are some, especially in the Ministry, who wish to forget the war and the effect that Voldemort had on our world in the past decades." Many mumbled uncomfortably at the name. "I however, do not agree. I believe, and I know many in this school do as well, that the only way to change the future is to remember the past. Therefore, I chose to place the memorial where we would be reminded, every day, of the strength of those lost and the changes we must make in our lives to prevent such a tragedy from happening again. For House unity, acceptance of each other and love are the only ways to heal the wounds this war has left behind." She paused for a moment to let the enormity of her words sink in. "Now, for some announcements. It is with great pleasure that I announce our Head Boy and Girl for this year: Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger!" There was applause through out the hall, though whispers and mumbles could be heard underneath. Hermione inwardly groaned, and glanced at Malfoy to see that, while he had remained facing McGonagall, his entire body had tensed. "I also would like to remind the previous students and inform the new ones that the Forbidden Forest remains exactly that, forbidden, and any trespassers will be punished. A list of banned items, such as Weasley Wizard Wheezes, are posted on the bulletin board of every House, and anyone caught with a banned item shall receive detention immediately. With that, I bid you all a good night." The Hall was filled with students clamoring to get to their Houses.

Hermione smiled at her friends as they gave her sympathetic glances. She turned to McGonagall, who had come down from the table, and noticed Malfoy had joined them. "Now, you two. Come this way and I'll show you to your rooms." She turned briskly towards the entrance to the Great Hall, Malfoy filing in behind her. Hermione took a deep breath as she trudged behind them, nervous for her first night living with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: So here's a longer chapter. I know the story is a little slow to take off, but I promise it'll get a lot better! I have a lot in store for them.

Please review!

~PrincessLeah80


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall led the two Heads to the fourth floor, stopping at the mirror that Hermione recognized as being a previous passageway out of Hogwarts, if the Marauder's Map had been anything to go by. She decided it was best to not mention this to McGonagall, and examined the mirror in interest. The frame had various engravings of the mascots of each House, with a crest of Hogwarts at the top. "Now, I've decided a password was not appropriate for this doorway, therefore, there is another way to open this door." She reached forward to push on the crest, which swung forward to reveal the entrance.

Draco frowned. "You just push the crest? That doesn't seem very secure..."

Hermione couldn't help but agree with Malfoy, which jolted her a bit. She actually agreed with the ferret...oh, dear.

McGongall smiled. "I've already considered this, Mr. Malfoy. The crest only acknowledges the magical signatures of myself, you and Ms. Granger. Any guests you bring here, though I'd advise against many being invited, must be accompanied by one of you." Draco nodded, looking relieved, as they all stepped into the Heads dorm.

Hermione looked around the room, pleased at her surroundings. The entrance led into a comfortable common room, decorated in muted tones of gold and silver. On the right wall was a large, warm fireplace, with armchairs on each side. A table large enough for dining and studying stood towards the center of the room. As they walked further in, a bar with stools stood as a partition to the left, separating the kitchen from the common room. The walls were lined with cupboards, with a sink and stove ready for use.

Standing in the center of the room, McGonagall turned to address them. "This is your shared common room and kitchen. The cupboards are stocked with food from the kitchen, and are charmed so that the food within never spoils. However, you are expected for dinners in the Great Hall at least twice a week."

She turned to the wall across from the entrance. On the right was a door on which a silver plaque read 'Head Boy, Draco Malfoy', and to the left was a similar door with a gold plaque that designated Hermione's room. "These are your rooms, connected in between by a shared bathroom. The doors magically lock when the bathroom is in use by either one of you, so as to not lead to uncomfortable run-ins. You're welcome to explore your rooms, but first-," she shooed them backwards with her hands and stooped down to pull on a cleverly hidden iron handle and opened a trap door in the floor. "I have decided that the Heads deserve a bit of extra privilege, and have provided a passageway out of the castle. It lets out next to the bridge towards Hogsmeade. This, of course, means that you can visit Hogsmeade whenever you like. However, if this privilege is abused, I will not hesitate to seal the passageway."

Both Heads perked up at the idea that they could leave the castle whenever they chose. "Professor?" asked Hermione, "may we take friends down this passageway or is it just for us?"

McGonagall thought for a moment. "I suppose Seventh Years may accompany you, but I would prefer that the passage remain out of common knowledge. Now, I'll leave you to get settled. Be in my office tomorrow morning by 7 to establish a rounds schedule for the first week. After that, it will be up to you two to schedule both the prefect and Head rounds. Goodnight!" McGonagall cheerfully walked back through the mirror.

An awkward silence fell immediately after the mirror clicked shut. Hermione shuffled her feet before mumbling a goodnight and rushing into her room, shutting the door behind her. Draco stood for moment before collapsing into an armchair next to the fire. He gazed around the room, relieved to finally be alone. He'd truly tried to keep his spirits up during the feast, but the feel of dozens of eyes constantly on him and the whispers from around the hall had taken their toll.

'Malfoy? Head Boy? He doesn't deserve it!'

'I can't believe he has the nerve to show his face.'

'Who does that Death Eater think he is?!'

He'd heard them all, maybe because he had expected it. But for all his expectations, he found he wasn't prepared for their words and the extra guilt he felt facing the people that had been so negatively affected by his family. It was bad enough for him that he felt the need to punish himself for all the crimes he committed and witnessed in the war, regardless of how forced into them he'd been, all the eyes made him feel like bolting out of Hogwarts and running anywhere to get away from the judgment of everyone else.

He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. He hadn't realized it, but he'd sat there for over an hour. With a groan he walked into his room. He was glad to find the room was just as comfortable and cozy as the sitting room. A four-poster bed with silver hangings stood across from the door, with a bedside table to the left of it. A window was to the right of the bed, with a desk in the right hand corner near the door. The left wall was a bookshelf to the left of the door that Draco assumed led to the bathroom, and a chest of drawers filled the space to the right. He walked towards the drawers, pulling out a pair of pajama pants, and walked over to the bathroom door, testing it. He frowned when it didn't open, and instead resigned to changing in his room before crawling into bed. He'd have to explore the bathroom in the morning.

* * *

A/N: So here's the Head dorms! I had a reviewer that was very excited for them, and I hope they're to your liking! It took me a while to decide on a layout. (I even drew them out before writing this chapter.)

Please review! They give me the courage to write more!

~PrincessLeah80


	6. Chapter 6

Draco groaned as his wand vibrated beneath his pillow, and groped blindly for it until he could grab it and use the counter-charm to turn off his alarm. He then settled back comfortably into his bed, before his eyes snapped open five seconds later. Oh, Merlin. It was the first day of classes. And he was Head Boy.

He quickly jumped out of bed, and after grabbing a clean set of clothes, he burst into the bathroom. He stopped short, taking in his surroundings. To his right were two sinks and corresponding mirrors, with cupboards to the outside of each mirror. Across from him was the door to Hermione's room, and to his right was a bath rather similar to the Prefects baths. Against the wall was a semicircle of different colored taps that emptied into a tub spanning at least 8 feet. The water was shallow, only reaching two feet deep, except at the center, where a stepped platform stood under an inch of water, directly underneath a wide showerhead designed to mimic rainfall. The entire right wall of the bathroom was in fact a window, made of thousands of pieces of opaque sea glass. The colors reflected serenely into the bath and across the white walls, and as Draco set his clothes to the side of the bath and eased into the water, he had the distinct impression that the window gave the effect of being completely underwater. He turned on the shower, opting for speed, but vowed to later return when he had time to relax and more fully enjoy the bath.

As he straightened his tie and stepped out into the common room, he cautiously looked around for Hermione. She seemed to be nowhere in sight. Noticing he had time to spare, he decided to make himself breakfast. He charmed some eggs and ham to cook in a skillet, while putting the kettle on. After making some toast, he realized he had overestimated how much he could eat due to his nerves. He plated half of the eggs for himself, and was about to vanish the rest when Hermione burst into the common room. "Oh!" Her eyes widened at the sight of him at the stove. "I thought you might have left to breakfast already..."

He looked down as he faltered at the unspoken fact that she had intended for him to be gone so as to not run into him. "No, I figured it'd be best to eat up here." Hermione slowly began to make her way forward. "Actually," he said quickly, "I made too much. You could have some if you like."

Hermione bit her lip and gazed uncertainly at the food on the stove, then glanced at the clock above the mantel. "Well," she mused, "it would be quicker than eating in the Great Hall." As she lowered her bag on an armchair, Malfoy quickly slid the plate he had served himself onto the table for her, then went back to get himself a new plate. As she sat hesitantly at the table, he served two steaming mugs of tea, and levitated it all carefully to the table. Hermione nervously accepted a mug and averted her eyes as he sat down. They both began to fix their teas in silence, until Hermione took her first bite of eggs. An involuntary moan of delight escaped her before she realized Malfoy was watching her with amusement. "Sorry, it's just, this is really good."

Malfoy ducked his head and focused on his food. "Thank you."

Hermione continued to examine the boy across her as she ate. He was thin, which she realized had started even as far back as when she saw him at the Manor, but she felt he was even thinner than before. His hair, once slicked back, was now cut shorter, and a few strands fell across his eyes. The one thing that Hermione just couldn't ignore was the air of uncertainty about him, as if he wasn't comfortable in his own skin. It was so unlike Malfoy that she just didn't know what to think. She decided, since he'd been kind enough to feed her, she'd try and be polite. "So...Malfoy...how was your summer?" She popped a piece of toast into her mouth and watched him jump a bit at the sound of her voice.

"It...it was quiet." Draco cursed himself internally for not having a better answer, but her question had caught him off guard. What was he supposed to have said? That he had spent the summer punishing himself for everything he didn't lift a finger to stop? That he'd had to endure condescension and judgment from most of the professors until he'd put enough work into the castle for them to see he meant no harm? Yes, that would definitely be a pleasant conversation for breakfast.

However, his answer hadn't seemed to faze Hermione, and she continued. "Mine was, too. Well, once I got back from Australia and- bloody hell, it's ten 'til! We need to get to McGonagall!" Malfoy sat dumbstruck at the fact that he had just heard THE Hermione Granger cursing, until to his surprise she gripped his arm and pulled him out off his seat as she levitated the dishes into the sink. As she summoned her bag and dragged him to the doorway he barely had time to nab the strap of his bag as he passed. "Come ON, Malfoy!" He chuckled softly. Obviously living with Hermione was going to be interesting.

* * *

Harry and Ron smiled at Hermione as she dumped her bag unceremoniously next to the table they'd chosen in the dungeons. "Hey, Hermione!" said Harry cheerfully. "How was your first night in the dorms?" She looked up distractedly and proceeded to begin pulling books, parchment and extra quills out.

"Hm? Oh, it was perfectly fine."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. "I expected the git to have pulled something by now," said Ron with a scowl.

Hermione didn't look up. "Actually...he was very polite. Nice, even. He made us breakfast this morning." She began to observe her fingers carefully, obviously avoiding having to make eye contact with them.

Ron sputtered. "You let the ferret feed you?! He might have poisoned you, Hermione! What the BLOODY HELL were you thinking? He's a DEATH EATER!" At that moment Draco passed, heading towards a table nearby. Hermione's heart dropped as she saw him freeze where he was standing. The entire classroom froze and focused their attention on them.

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked his upside the back of the head. She got out of her seat and walked in the direction of the blonde. "Malfoy, I-"

He turned and swiftly left the classroom, but not before she caught a glimpse of the heartbreaking look on his face. As he sped out of sight, Hermione rounded on Ron. "25 points from Gryffindor for absolutely horrible behavior to another student. And you're lucky I'm not giving you detention, since he is Head Boy." Ron narrowed his eyes at her, sputtering and trying to compose himself to protest. Before he could, she grabbed her things and walked towards the door. "Professor Slughorn," she said as he entered the room, "I apologize, Draco Malfoy is feeling a bit under the weather, I'd like to go make sure he's okay, if that's alright with you." After an odd look at the girl he nodded and she tore out the door before he could say a word, leaving a confused professor and a stunned classroom behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sped through one of the narrow corridors leading from the dungeons. He wasn't thinking of where he was headed, only of the scene in the Potions classroom, where he'd felt completely humiliated and judged. He felt his chest getting tight, and, panicking, he ducked behind a tapestry, threw himself against the wall and let his knees pull up to his chest. Struggling gasps echoed off the walls as his thoughts raced. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him he was having a panic attack, but his mind refused to let him focus.

Death Eater. The title had haunted him all summer, and he was afraid it would for the rest of his life. There were no amount of words, no amount of curses in any language, that could describe how much he loathed that he had ever had anything to do with the phrase. Tears spilled from his eyes as he tugged at his hair and let the shame wash over him. Would anyone ever see how much he regretted his association with Voldemort? He hated every second he had wasted of his youth, allowing himself to be controlled and manipulated into serving such an evil and murderous excuse for a wizard. Why couldn't anyone see that he'd never had a choice, never had an out?! It was servitude or his life and the lives of his parents, and it seemed the only person who could ever see that was Dumbledore. Draco once again felt a rush of anxiety. Dumbledore couldn't even help him, in the end, and his end would forever be the greatest guilt of his life.

He was so absorbed in his own mind that he failed to hear the footsteps until it was too late. He fumbled for his wand as he saw several pairs of feet from under the tapestry, thinking to cast a disillusionment or silencing charm, when the tapestry was ripped from its hangings and cast aside.

"I told you I saw the git run this way." Draco looked up to see the furious faces of several Ravenclaws who he vaguely recognized as returning Seventh Years, before one of the boys roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall. As his head slammed into the wall, spots and lights danced across his eyes and he felt rather than saw his wand being snatched from his hand. He registered a sickening crunching sound and his panic surged anew. With no wand, he stood no chance. He struggled against the boy's grip, earning himself a quick punch to his temple. Dazed, he fell to the floor.

Laughter surrounded him. "Not so high and mighty now, are you? Filthy Death Eater scum!" The last words were punctuated by a harsh kick to the ribs, followed by what felt like a stinging hex. Draco groaned and tried to rise, but was once again kicked.

"Oh, no you don't," he heard a second voice say. "You haven't even begun to pay for what your bloody family did to me." He looked up into a wand pointed at him, and brought up his hand to shield his face as he heard it. "Sectumsempra!" Blinding pain seared across his chest and arm.

"Stupefy!" A familiar female voice echoed through the hallway.

"Shit." Draco felt the thud of a person next to him and the scampering feet of the fleeing students. He vaguely heard several more thuds on the ground with accompanying shouts of Stupefy, then felt a rush of cool air as someone knelt beside him.

"Malfoy? Can you hear me? Stay awake! Draco? Draco!" He groaned, seeing only a blur of brown hair above him before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

Hermione rushed through the halls, trying to find Malfoy. She had no real plan for when she found him, only knowing that she had to try and make up for what he'd heard Ron say. She wasn't even quite sure as to why she was so concerned. His expression had just been so hurt...

She turned down corridor after corridor, cursing her unfamiliarity with the dungeons. It was her least favorite area of the castle, and she honestly had little idea as to where Malfoy would have fled. Turning another corner and pausing to catch her breath, she heard distant voices. She hurried over towards them.

"You haven't even begun to pay for what your bloody family did to me." She turned the corner to see a group of four boys standing over a limp Malfoy at the end of the corridor. "Sectumsempra!" She broke out into a run, furiously drawing her wand.

"Stupefy!" She lashed out at the main culprit, watching him crumple to the ground and his companions look up in fear. Without much thought, she stunned the remaining three and rushed to Malfoy's side. While it was obvious the caster of the hex hadn't had the skill to deeply wound him, he was still bleeding at an alarming rate from the long gashes across his chest and arm. He blearily looked up at her, eyes losing focus.

"Malfoy? Can you hear me? Stay awake! Draco? Draco!" She cursed as his eyes rolled back and he passed out. She dragged his head and torso as best as she could into her lap, and disapparated to the Hospital Wing, thankful McGonagall had extended that privilege in emergencies to the Heads. Madame Pomfrey shrieked at the sudden appearance of the two on the middle of the floor, then rushed over at the sight of Malfoy's injuries.

"What happened to him?," she quickly asked Hermione as she levitated him onto the nearest bed, summoning several potions to the cart nearby.

"I think it was Sectumsempra, I'm not quite sure, and he might have other injuries. Can you help him, is he going to be okay?" Hermione nervously wrung her hands and was shooed back when she attempted to near the bed. Malfoy lay still, looking severely pale and lifeless.

"Yes, yes, he's going to be okay, child. Now quick, go tell the Headmistress, I'm sure she'll want to apprehend the culprits as soon as she can." Hermione nodded reluctantly, and rushed out of the wing, looking back when she reached the door to see Malfoy's wounds being sealed. Reassured, she ran down the corridor to McGonagall's office.

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

Draco distantly heard voices, and struggled to open his eyes, feeling as if he was ran over by a Hippogriff. He gave up, instead focusing on the voices and mustering what little strength he had towards waking up.

"It shouldn't be long. But Minerva, are you sure it was the wisest choice to make him Head Boy? It's only the first day of classes and he's already gotten two broken ribs, a concussion and two horrible new scars."

"Nonsense, he is the most qualified and I have my reasons, you know that. Besides, those responsible are already suspended, and I plan to make a pointed threat to any student who dares to think of doing this again."

"Why did they do this? While he wasn't on the right side of the war, some of the other students weren't and they aren't getting attacked..." As Malfoy worked on opening his eyes, he glimpsed McGonagall and Pomfrey at the foot of his bed. He shut his eyes again, so as to not disturb the conversation.

"Apparently one of the students who attacked Mr. Malfoy had a younger sister who was killed and tortured by Rodolphus Lestrange. As Draco is the only relative outside of Azkaban reachable, I believe he lashed out at him in an effort to avenge his sister. A rather atrocious sort of decision. But, grief does terrible things to one's sense of reason." Draco took a deep breath at the revelation as to why he was attacked, then winced and groaned at the pain in his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He let his eyes slide open to see the Headmistress leaning over him cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

Draco tried to sit up, but fell back into his pillow. "Tired." Madame Pomfrey slid another pillow beneath him and propped him up, then walked back into her office, leaving the door open to monitor the room. "And a little hazy on how I got here. I remember the attack..." He trailed off, trying to rack his brain for the details.

McGonagall grimaced. "Ms. Granger found you just in time in the corridor, and apprehended the students who did this to you. All four are suspended, by the way, with the ringleader facing expulsion upon further investigation. As for you, your injuries were rather severe, so you'll need to spend the night here in the Hospital Wing." He nodded slowly, feeling the aches of his ribs and the pulsing of his head. He didn't want to even entertain the idea of moving just yet. "As for now," she continued, "you are to rest up and mend. I fully expect you to be in class by tomorrow." She smiled at the blonde, who gave a half-hearted smile back. McGonagall walked over to the doors, and as she opened it, Hermione came into view on the other side. "Oh, Ms. Granger. You're just in time. Now, remember, I want you to stay here until classes are over. We'd better be safe than sorry." Hermione stepped out of her way to let her pass, then walked slowly over to Draco's beside.

"You're awake." Draco observed quietly as she wrung her hands nervously. She looked reluctant to meet his eyes, but relieved at the same time to see him.

"Barely," he said with a small laugh. Hermione smiled at him, then sat in the armchair next to the bed.

"To be honest, you scared me. I hadn't seen so much blood in months." He ducked his head, both of them lost for a moment in terrible memories. She looked up as he yawned loudly and Madame Pomfrey came back into the room.

"Here, you go, Mr. Malfoy," the witch said, thrusting a vial at him. He grimaced at the taste of Skele-gro, and reached quickly for the glass of pumpkin juice she offered next. Draco quickly felt the effects of the dreamless sleeping potion she had laced it with, and drooped back into the pillows. "Rest up. You have a long afternoon ahead of you." He nodded, and snuggled into the bed, and his last view before unconsciousness was Hermione opening a book and settling into the armchair, holding watch over him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I got super busy for days and just didn't have a good mindset to write. But I'm back! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat next to Malfoy's bed, book open in her lap but not seeing the words in front of her. In fact, she wasn't even sure what was going on in her head. She felt stunned, and her usually over active mind was oddly empty. Finally, after what seemed hours of staring ahead, she felt one sensation bubble to the surface.

She was worried.

She didn't quite understand why, however. Yes, Malfoy had been attacked, and yes, he had very nearly been killed, but now he was sleeping and healing up nicely, so why on Earth was she still worried? Her gaze slid from the pages of her book to his face, which seemed oddly tense and troubled for all that he was under the influence of a dreamless sleeping potion. He had yet to move in the time she had been there, and Madame Pomfrey had assured her he should sleep through the afternoon. So, Hermione mused, she couldn't be worried about his health if there was no reason to.

She supposed it could be because she felt some kind of obligation towards her fellow Head. But she dismissed the idea as soon as it occurred to her. It just seemed too distant, too professional. After all, he was more than just an acquaintance, especially after the day's events.

A small, nervous giggle suddenly bubbled up within Hermione as she had a moment of clarity. Merlin, he was like a friend. Her eyes widened as she saw the truth of it all, that Malfoy had gone, seemingly overnight, from an enemy to what could only be described as a friend. Or at least, she thought so. It was only the first day of classes after all, so he could still be pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. She bit her lip, debating the possibility that THE Draco Malfoy could have possibly changed over the summer, when she heard the door handle rattling. She grasped her wand behind her book, waiting.

"Hermione?" She let out a sigh of relief as Ginny popped her head into the room. As she pushed open the door, Hermione saw a small stack of parchment and books in her arms. The redhead slowly made her way to Hermione's chair, sneaking cautious glances at the bed.

Hermione smiled. "Hey, Gin. Don't worry, he should be asleep for a couple more hours. What are you doing here?" She transfigured a nearby stool into an armchair, which Ginny graciously tumbled into.

"Well, McGonagall asked me to being you and Malfoy's homework assignments from all of your classes. She said she figured you both would want to keep up, and said that I was a better choice for the errand than my brother or Harry." She gave the sleeping blonde a curious look. "So what happened? I mean, obviously he's pretty banged up. Did you two get into a duel already?" She turned to Hermione with a smirk, who frowned and sighed.

"No, not at all. Actually, he was attacked by a group of Ravenclaws. Apparently one of them was looking for revenge for the death of his sister. I found him just after they'd used Sectumsempra on him."

Ginny frowned. "That seems a little odd. The Malfoy we know would have dueled them, at least in self-defense."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy again. "Yeah, I was a little surprised, too. Honestly, when I found him, he didn't just look like he'd been hexed. I think he was crying, too. I could be wrong, but Ginny, I think something's actually changed with him. He's been completely civil towards me, made us breakfast, and even cooperated pretty well at the meeting this morning. And I know it's only been one full day, but I think I want to be his friend, even." She looked up at the girl to see her mouth hanging in disbelief. "Oh, I don't know! How else can I explain the fact that this attack and his injuries actually worry me?!" Hermione leaned over and pulled some of her assignments toward her to review.

Ginny came to her senses. "His friend, Hermione? Are you sure? Malfoy isn't exactly known as someone who can be friendly. And you admitted to not expecting anything new from him."

Hermione sighed. "I know, I've been thinking the same thing. But trust me at least on this observation: he's not the same person we used to know. Honestly, he seems...broken. Scared, almost. I don't think he has anybody left to lean on, either. Not that he did much leaning in the first place," she hastily amended at her friend's dubious look.

Ginny stared at Hermione, then Malfoy. "Well, I suppose if none of his actions showed otherwise, maybe it could be true. Merlin knows the year would be easier with a non-arsehole Malfoy." Hermione snorted as she pulled out a quill from her bag, already forming notes for an assignment in her mind. "Not to mention," Ginny continued, "it would be nice to be able to say Malfoy was as attractive inside as he is on the outside."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not this again..."

Ginny smirked. "Just a comment. Anyway, think I could stay here until dinner to get some help on this Potions assignment? I didn't understand a bloody word Slughorn was saying about the whole liquid-to-solid potions modification theory."

Hermione shrugged. "Sure. Although I wasn't in class, so I'm not sure I'll be able to completely explain it either." She looked up from her parchment to find Ginny's eyebrow in a silent exasperation. "What?"

Ginny sighed. "Love, we both know you read the book for this class over a year ago. If anyone knows the theory as well as Slughorn, it's you." Hermione' mouth opened in protest, but Ginny cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I don't want to hear it, just explain the text to me, please." Hermione laughed as she leaned over to guide the girl through the book, all concerns about Malfoy pushed aside for the time being.

* * *

_Draco curled up in a dark, damp cell, shivering against the bone-chilling cold that was seeping in through his thin, summer robe. Weak sunlight beamed down from a tiny window 9 feet above his head, giving no hint to the fact that everywhere else in the British Isles, it was a beautiful June day, sunny and hot. Instead, the light in the cell held no warmth, thanks to the Dementors gliding through the halls._

_Draco, for weeks, had been struggling to block out those in the cells around him. The cells, with their open front wall of bars, did nothing to block out the constant screams day in and day out. All around him, at all of hours of the night, screams of agony, curses and frantic crazed mumbling echoed into his cell from the hallway, making it nearly impossible to sleep or even stay sane. And the worst was the one female voice that he could hear, faintly, from several hallways down._

_"Draco! My son, please, help my son! Draco where are you?! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Narcissa's voice had never ceased after her imprisonment had begun. She would dissolve into sobs periodically, then take up her call for her son once again._

_He had tried to block her out. He'd tried to focus on another voice, the water dripping, anything. But her screams found his ears like a well-aimed arrow._

_"Draco! Not my son, please, Lucius, not my son. Draco, Draco..." Her voice trailed off, sobbing quietly and tiredly._

_Until it stopped. And he never heard it again._

* * *

AN: In case of confusion, the last scene was what Draco had been dreaming. Yes, he took a dreamless sleep potion, but his memories and trauma are too strong to subdue.

Read and Review!

~Princess Leah


	9. Chapter 9

Draco woke with a start, inhaling loudly. Disoriented, he looked to his right to see Hermione and Ginny Weasley sitting in armchairs, parchment and books strewn about. Both girls were giving him startled, wary stares. He took a deep breath, allowing his eyes to adjust to the late afternoon sun slanting in through the windows, and taking an assessment of his injuries. He slowly pushed himself into a semi-upright position. "Um...hello. Ginny, is it?"

The redhead stared at him in shock, before snapping out of her disbelief. "Yes! Sorry, it's just...well, I never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy say my first name." She frowned a little before giving him a glimpse of a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione interjected. She wasn't about to mention it to him, but for the last hour both girls had begun to worry, as he'd gone from a peaceful sleep to wordless mumbling and tossing. Ginny had just been debating whether they should wake him moments before his eyes opened.

"Better." He flexed his shoulder, noting with pleasure that he no longer felt a tugging in his ribs. "I don't feel the slightest bit woozy or sore anymore. Might even fancy something to eat."

"That's good!" exclaimed Hermione. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey burst into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, good to see you looking a little more rested." She checked him over, a satisfied look on her face. "I've just got one more potion for you to take. It's to ensure those wounds stay sealed up. One can never be too careful with curses of this nature. Now, drink up." She handed him a vial of thick, green liquid. The three exchanged glances of disgust before Draco finally threw it back, grimacing the entire time.

"Very well, then. You're free to go." The nurse bustled out of the room, taking the empty vial with her.

Ginny and Hermione began to gather up their notes and assignments, while Draco eased himself to the side of the bed. "Well, Malfoy, I guess I'll see you back in the dorm." He nodded at the brunette.

Ginny gasped. "Hermione, I haven't seen your dorm! Oh, can we have dinner at your place, please?!" Hermione laughed, then looked over to Draco.

"It's okay with me," he said quickly, sensing her question. "I won't be bothered." He stood and slid behind a screen to change into his robes.

"Oh, thank you, Malfoy! I've always heard the Heads get the coolest privileges."

"Draco."

There was a pause. "Er, sorry? I don't get what you mean."

He stepped out from behind the screen, a half-smile on his face. "My name is Draco, Ginny. And that goes for you as well," he said to a surprised Hermione. The two girls looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"Ok, then, Draco." Ginny giggled slightly at the phrase. "Merlin, never thought that'd slip out of my mouth..."

"Neither did I," Draco said honestly as the three turned to leave the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Draco lay on his bed, listening to the two girls getting dinner ready in the kitchen. Hermione had insisted on paying him back for his breakfast, and had pointed out dinner in the dorm would be more comfortable. He couldn't argue with that, so her and Ginny had decided to make a meal typical of Mrs. Weasley: roast beef, potatoes and buttered rolls.

Ginny's voice wafted into his room. "Hermione, why on earth are you cutting the potatoes by hand? Just use your wand!"

Draco bolted upright and groaned. He quickly made his way into the living room. "I'm headed to Hogsmeade for a bit. I'll be back for dinner." He pulled open the trap door and disappeared before either girl could speak.

As he made his way down the stairs into the corridor, lanterns lining the way flared to life. It was cozy and warm, like what Draco imagined the Hufflepuff dorms would be like. He walked steadily for what seemed like half an hour, before coming to another ladder and a trap door. Climbing up, he slowly opened the trap door to find himself in the back room of the Three Broomsticks. Draco carefully closed the entrance, noticed a small bell ring for a moment in the front room, then walked towards the main entrance, only to bump right into Madame Rosmerta.

"Ah, using the passageway, I see. Minerva told me to expect you and Miss Granger." The barmaid crossed her arms, observing him with a careful expression.

"Er, yes. Hello." Draco stared at the ground, wishing he could sink into it. He still felt overwhelmingly guilty for cursing her in his Sixth Year.

She stepped aside silently, allowing him to pass. He could feel her glare as he made his escape into the streets of Hogsmeade.

The sun was getting low in the sky as he made his way to a new, tiny shop next to the owl office. There was a small sign over the door that said "Ollivander's: Wands and Repair". He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Just a moment." A thin voice came from the back of the shop. The room was nowhere near as grand as the shop in Diagon Alley, however, Ollivander had opted for a smaller business after his imprisonment had left him slower and weaker.

Draco braced himself as Ollivander came from around a shelf full of wand boxes. The man paused at the sight of Malfoy, his piercing eyes narrowing. Draco gulped and cleared his throat. "Sir, I want to take responsibility and apologize for everything my fam-"

"That's enough." Ollivander cut him off and came face-to-face with him. "Mr. Malfoy," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "anyone with any sense at all could see you can't be blamed for the actions of your family. All of us have relatives that made bad choices. Unfortunately for you, some of those choices involved you. Now, what brings you here, this evening?"

Draco was horrified to find his eyes tearing up at the man's kind words. He hastily blinked and looked away. "Uh, I need a new wand. Mine, well..." He drew out the pieces of his wand. Ollivander took the pieces quietly, then turned to the shelf behind him.

"Tell me, how was it performing for you lately?"

Draco frowned. "It was responding a little slow, now that I think about it."

"Hm...I thought so. These sort of things do happen for a reason..." Ollivander trailed off, touching boxes and mumbling their properties.

Draco's face burned. "So you're saying you think it was a good thing my wand broke?"

The wandmaker turned swiftly. "No, no, don't mistake me. It's just that in my years as a wandmaker, I've found that a wand that is strongly bonded to its owner tends to find a way to stay with its owner. The hesitancy of your wand to perform is a sign that it wasn't a perfect match for you anymore." He paused in front of a box and took it out slowly. He turned and handed it to Draco. "Try this one."

Draco opened it hesitantly. It was longer than his old wand, though not by much. As he picked it up, he felt a surge of tingly warmth from his hand, and gold and silver sparks flew from his wand. "It-it feels perfect. Almost better than my old wand ever was." He stared at it in awe. "How did you pick it so fast?"

Ollivander smiled. "Call it a hunch, lad. This particular wand is one of my favorite creations. Willow, 11 inches. Unicorn hair core. Slightly springy."

Draco's eyebrow rose. "A willow wand chose me? "

"It looks to be that way. It doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I've had that wand for years. I always knew it was destined for someone on a journey of growth. I believe you fit it like a glove."

Draco smiled a little, unsure of what to say. He paid the wandmaker and gave him his sincerest thanks.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ollivander called after him as he made his way to the door, "I do have one more thing I've always known about this wand." Draco turned expectantly. "I always knew it would never choose a Dark wizard." He nodded and shuffled towards the back of the shop, leaving a speechless Draco behind.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ollivander has probably been my favorite character to write so far. Please review!

~Princess Leah


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny and Hermione stood in silence after the trapdoor closed with a thud. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"Why in Merlin's name did you not tell me you have a SECRET PASSAGE TO HOGSMEADE?!"

Hermione blushed. "I just forgot-"

"Forgot?! Hermione, do you REALIZE what this means? We can go shopping whenever we want! I can't even begin to explain the importance of this development."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I personally don't plan on going to Hogsmeade all that often. It's my final year at Hogwarts and I have NEWTs to prepare for."

Ginny sighed, but knew better than to try and convince her friend otherwise. They cooked in companionable silence for a while.

"So where do you think he went?" Ginny finally asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I hope he isn't doing anything stupid." She frowned as she put the potatoes to boil, then leaned against the counter to face Ginny. "Do you think I'm worrying too much about him? I mean, I feel like I can trust him but I just have this fear that I'm making a terrible decision."

Ginny focused on putting the rolls in the oven before leaning against the opposite counter. "I...don't know. After seeing him and talking to him, I'd give him a chance, too. There's something changed in him, that much I know. But I don't think even he knows what to make of it, yet. Yeah, he's been an outright git the last seven years, but I think now he maybe deserves a second judgement. Just don't tell the guys I said that."

Hermione groaned and covered her face. "That's another thing," she said behind her fingers, "how the hell am I going to explain this to Harry and Ron? They'll never agree that he's changed."

"I don't know. They're gonna fight it no matter what. So we might as well tell them soon."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "We?"

"Yes, we," Ginny said with a smile. "What, did you think I'd try and pretend I wasn't trying to be Draco's friend and leave you to the mercy of the two buffoons? I'm as neck-deep in this as you are."

Hermione smiled. "Somehow that makes me feel a ton better knowing you're going to suffer, too."

Her friend rolled her eyes as she turned to check the rolls. "I'm so glad my misery will please you," she grumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, it will."

* * *

The trapdoor creaked open just as the girls had begun to set the table. Out popped a surprisingly cheerful Draco Malfoy, smiling at the sight of the girls. "It smells wonderful in here!"

Both Ginny and Hermione smiled back cautiously, a bit taken aback at the sight of the blonde smiling. 'That has to be the most genuine smile I've seen on him in years,' Hermione thought.

"Thanks," said Ginny, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"So, how was Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked as the three served themselves.

"Great," he said, smiling again as he reached for a roll. "Sorry to duck out like that with no explanation. I'd just remembered that my wand had been broken earlier today, and I figured I didn't have much time before the shops in Hogsmeade closed. I'd have hated to go to classes tomorrow without a wand."

"Oh, makes sense," Ginny said. "So...did Ollivander help you out?" She sent a concerned glance at Hermione, who instantly understood. What if Ollivander had refused service to Malfoy?

He pulled out his new wand from his pocket in response. "He did. I've got myself a beautiful willow wand now."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Willow? Wow, I wouldn't have guess that would've chosen you."

Draco's smile faltered a fraction. "Neither did I, to be honest. But I guess there's always some surprises."

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, imagine how surprised Harry and Ron are going to be when they find out Hermione and I had dinner with you."

Hermione groaned. "Could you please stop bringing that up? I don't even want to think about that right now."

Draco looked guilty. Before he could say something, his fellow Head cut him off. "It's not your fault at all, Draco, really. The guys just aren't very open minded, but that's going to have to change, because Ginny and I aren't about to stop hanging out with you just because it makes them uncomfortable."

Draco was shocked. He looked back down at his food, which he had forgotten thanks to the conversation. "I mean, I'd hate to cause trouble between you two and your boyfriends." He proceeded to tuck into his roast beef, then realized both girls had gone silent. When he looked up, he was horrified to find Hermione close to tears and Ginny with a furious look on her face. "Merlin, I said something wrong, didn't I?"

Hermione laughed curtly. "No, you didn't know. Ron and I...well, we're not dating. But he keeps acting like he wants to. Oh, I don't know, he's being a right git." He tried to ignore the fact that her eyes were watery and shining.

Ginny stabbed a piece of roast beef with her fork. "And Harry has been dragging his feet. He completely avoids the subject of dating and refuses to even be alone in the same room as me for fear I'll bring it up. I can't figure out what's going on with him, but let me tell you, I'm getting really bloody tired of waiting."

Draco let out a sigh. "Sorry. Me and my big mouth..."

Ginny's expression softened. "No, it's ok. Actually, I could use a guy's perspective - both of us, could, actually. What's your take on all of this?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think I should-"

"Oh, out with it, you're sure to have some kind of opinion," interrupted Hermione.

Draco hesitated, not wanting to cross a line in such fresh and uncertain friendships. He then decided honesty was the best route. "Well, when it comes to the Weas-, er, Weasley, I'd say you could do a lot better." Hermione's eyes widened. "I understand he's your best friend and you both have had some tension beneath it all, but I just don't see a relationship between you two being, well, happy. From what I've seen, his habits drive you crazy, he never seems to listen to what you have to say, and he seems more than a little prone to telling you what to do. I think you should try and move on. You're an intelligent, caring, brilliant witch, and deserve someone who's going to understand you and support you on every level, not fight you." He looked her straight in the eye, and she was shaken to find absolute sincerity in his gaze.

"Thank you! That's what I've been thinking from the beginning!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You've never said such a thing."

Ginny looked sheepish. "Well, he is my brother..." she grumbled quietly.

Draco continued. "As for Potter...I could be wrong, but I think you just have to give him time. He had the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and nearly died to save it. He lost a lot of loved ones, fought in a war, and was literally the center of attention, and still is. He's probably barely feeling like he has time to grieve and think about everything that's happened in the last year. If it were me, I wouldn't want to start a relationship until I had everything figured out, or at least felt stable again. And I think he's taking so long because he trusts that you'll understand that, and that you'll be waiting for him. I've seen the way he looks at you. He still cares for you. He just wants to be able to focus on you completely, and he can't do that yet."

Ginny and Hermione sat dumbstruck. "I- I'd never thought of it like that..." Ginny stared at the table. "I think you might be right." Draco was glad to see she stayed dry-eyed; he didn't think he could handle seeing the normally strong redhead cry.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I didn't realize you knew so much about Harry's character."

Draco shrugged. "When you hate someone for years, you tend to observe everything about them. And even though I don't want to annoy him anymore, the habit of paying attention sort of stuck."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Well, it seems you gave us both a little insight. I didn't realize you we're so good at reading situations." He shrugged, focusing on his plate to avoid the scrutiny.

"Thanks," Ginny said, finally speaking again.

"We should tell them tonight," Hermione blurted out. "I mean, that we're friends with Draco. We should tell the guys tonight."

Ginny frowned. "Are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely. I refuse to hide a friendship with someone who just gave me some of the best personal advice I've ever gotten." She smiled at him, and as he smiled back, he was shocked to feel a flutter in his chest, like a tug on a piece of thread attached to his nerves. He quickly looked away from her smile, a hint of apprehension growing in his mind at his body's reaction to her compliment.

'Merlin, what have I done?' he thought, wondering if becoming her friend was the wisest of choices after all.

* * *

AN: So I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. And yes, the first hint of what's to come has finally appeared! Please review and tell me what you think. Too soon for the emotions, not enough, want more of a character? Let me know!

~Princess Leah


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, heavens, Ginny, what was I thinking?" Hermione moaned. "The guys will never understand!"

Ginny grimaced, but strides determinedly up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait. "They need to know now, or they'll never forgive us for keeping it from them. Acromantula," she mumbled to the awaiting woman, who was examining herself in a handheld mirror.

"Yes, yes," she said distractedly, swinging forward.

The girls clambered through the portrait hole, and found a mostly deserted common room. Hermione swallowed painfully as she saw Harry and Ron sitting in the corner, engaged in a game of wizard's chess. Ginny gave her a pointed look before walking over to them.

Harry looked up, cast Ginny a quick glance, and noticed Hermione a few feet behind her. "Hey! We haven't seen you all day! Where have you been?"

Hermione attempted to shrug nonchalantly. "McGonagall asked me to watch out for Dr-Malfoy while he was in the Hospital Wing."

Ron frowned from behind Harry and returned his focus to the chessboard, while Harry reacted impassively. "So he really was in the Hospital Wing. I'd heard some Fifth Years talking about it. What did he do?"

Hermione felt her anger bristling at his assumption that Draco was in the wrong. She took a deep breath. "Actually, he didn't do anything. He was attacked without provocation by some Ravenclaws who were out for some misplaced revenge."

Ron snorted. "Did they get a good hit in?"

Ginny smacked him on the head. "How could you say that?! He almost died!"

Ron brushed off her arm. "Well how was I supposed to know that?" he grumbled.

Harry meanwhile, was staring at the chessboard, concentrating, Hermione thought, on the game. "Malfoy not provoking someone doesn't sound like him at all, especially having gotten almost killed." He turned to Hermione, obviously thinking hard. "You said it was revenge. Revenge for what?"

She grimaced. "Well, the guy's father worked for the Ministry in a rather high position in the Department of Mysteries, or so Professor McGongall told me. When he was hesitant about working under Pius Thicknesse and what was obviously Voldemort's regime, a couple of Death Eaters led by Rodolphus Lestrange kidnapped his youngest daughter in an attempt to get him to cooperate. But they went against orders and did truly horrible things to her...and, well, she died. I can see why her brother is mad and upset, I mean, she was only 9 years old, but..." She trailed off, unsure if she wanted to voice her thoughts.

Luckily, the unique and almost psychic friendship that her and Harry had decided to voice it for her. "If it was Rodolphus, then her murder had nothing to do with Malfoy." He looked up at her with understanding. "I guess he was just furious to see an ex-Death Eater, especially one so close to the Lestranges, but I get it, he shouldn't have gone after Malfoy."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Especially with Sectumsempra."

Harry paled. "He had it used on him?"

Hermione heard the unspoken 'again' behind Harry's words and knew he was thinking of their Sixth Year when he himself used it on Draco. "Yes, though it wasn't a very well-executed curse, so the damage wasn't as bad as it could've been. But he'll probably have some scarring on his arms, and a little on his face."

Harry looked troubled by the news, while Ron just scowled. "It's just a scar. After everything he's done he can handle a couple flaws on his scrawny ferret face. Mate, it's your move."

Harry stiffened slightly. "No scar is just a scar."

The three others fell silent and Ron's ears turned red. "Well, I didn't mean anything by that. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," Harry said as he bent over the board. Hermione felt she knew what was going through Harry's mind in that moment. A scar was a constant reminder of an event, one that you couldn't hide from judging eyes. Harry's scar had always branded him as the mystifying lucky one, the savior of the wizarding world. He, of course, could understand best that Draco's scars would forever remind him of his connections to Death Eaters and what they did to the innocent. There was no hiding from that now.

In the awkward silence, Ginny began to mouth to Hermione over Ron's head. 'Tell them!' Hermione took a deep breath.

"So, Ginny and I have some news, after today." The boys looked up. "Well...we were in the Hospital Wing when Malfoy woke up. We talked to him for a while, and went back to the Heads dorm and had dinner with him, too. And we've both decided that after seeing some more of him and getting a chance to talk to him, we want to try and be friends with him."

No one moved for a moment, though Ron slowly became the color of the Gryffindor-themed armchair he was sitting in. "You want to be Malfoy's...friend?" he finally croaked out.

Ginny set her jaw. "Yes, we do. And we're not telling you to ask for permission or anything ridiculous like that. We've just decided that you should know why we might be seen talking to him or spending time with him around the school. He really seems to have changed."

Ron sputtered, but failed to find any words under Ginny's threatening gaze. Hermione glanced at Harry, who was staring into the fire. "Harry?...what do you think?"

He blinked, then turned back to the chessboard. After a moment, he mumbled a command to a piece, then turned back to the girls. "I think it's what Dumbledore would have wanted. Malfoy seems to be different, though I can't put my finger on why yet. If you want to give him a second chance, I won't say anything about it. I'll be civil...but I can't say I'll be his friend. I just...I don't think I'm ready for that."

Hermione looked shocked, while Ginny seemed to look like she had expected such an answer. Ron, however, had finally found his voice again.

"Harry, are you mental?! He's been nothing but a git to us for years! He doesn't deserve anything from us, ESPECIALLY SECOND CHANCES!"

Harry pushed his glasses up, looking annoyed but generally calm. "Look, the same could have been said for Professor Snape. I trust Hermione and Ginny on this one." Hermione threw him a grateful glance, which he returned with a quick smile. "Besides, we have to start moving forward somewhere. I might not be ready to talk to Malfoy just yet, but I hope I eventually can. I want to put all this division behind us. It's the only way to make sure a war as treacherous as what we went through doesn't happen when the next generation comes to Hogwarts."

Ron looked livid, and turned to each of them in rage, but they all held a firm look in their eyes. "You're mental. You're all absolutely mental. He was a Death Eater! And Death Eaters killed people! They killed families and kids..." His eyes hardened into ice as he saw that none of his words had an effect on them. He stood up, knocking over the armchair. "They KILLED my BROTHER, and you want to try and get along with them, with HIM?! WELL I WON'T!" The few others in the common room fell silent as they watched Ron storm up the stairs.

As the common room began to return to its previous activities, the three sat quietly. Finally Harry spoke up. "Gin?"

Hermione jerked her head up to see Ginny's eyes brimming with tears and her hands shaking. Harry got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked as if someone had punched him in the gut, and seemed to be wrestling between moving closer and jerking his hand away. "Gin, I'm sorry."

She brought up a hand to wipe at her eyes furiously. "I'm fine, he's just being a git. He's hiding behind Fred to stay angry and he forgets he's not the only one who lost-" her voice broke and she leaned into Harry's arm, crying silently. He allowed her to stay like that for a few moments, before gently guiding her into a more upright position. She stiffened as he moved away.

"Ginny, maybe you should go upstairs-"

"Yeah, I got it," she said stiffly, cutting him off. Hermione squirmed awkwardly, feeling like she shouldn't be witnessing their interaction. Watching them act so distantly was almost foreign, and she knew both of them were only unhappy the longer it went on.

Harry grimaced, and made a movement as if to comfort Ginny again, but thought better of it. "I'll see you later," he mumbled to the pair, as he rose and quickly made his way to the portrait hole. When it shut behind him, Hermione grabbed the redhead girl's hand, who was still crying. She led her quietly up the stairs to Ginny's bed, where she sat down and let her friend's head rest in her lap as she proceeded to dissolve into shaking sobs. With one hand stroking her hair, Hermione leaned against the headboard and prayed, not for the first time, that Harry and Ginny could find a way to find each other again, and soon.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I've been a tad busy again. This chapter didn't turn out anywhere near what I was planning, but it ended up writing itself. Sometimes you just have to follow where the words take you, I guess.

Please review!

~Princess Leah


End file.
